This invention relates to a head control such as can be used by disabled persons to control a wheelchair, computer, environmental control or other appliance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a head control, such as can be used by disabled persons, which is convenient and reliable in operation.
According to the present invention there is provided a head control comprising a control plate operable by a user with his head, biasing means for biasing the control plate to a predetermined orientation, and a joystick control operably connected to the control plate such that movement of the control plate by the user is communicated to the joystick control.
The head control may incorporate a cover incorporating a layer of foam material for cushioning the head of the user. The foam material may comprise a substantially continuous layer. The foam material may be provided with a fabric or like external covering.
The control plate may be mounted in a manner such that it is pivotable by the user. The control plate is preferably pivotably mounted with a ball-and-socket type device. The pivotal mounting therefore ideally allows pivoting in all directions.
The control plate may incorporate a connecting member for communicating movement to the joystick control. The connecting member may be fixed to the control plate, for example substantially at right angles thereto. Alternatively, the connecting member may be hinged relative to the control plate. The connecting member may communicate movement of the control plate to the joystick control in a manner which permits a certain amount of relative motion between the connecting member and the joystick control.
The control plate may be mounted intermediate a pair of side plates.
The biasing means may comprise one or more resilient bands extending between the control plate and each of the side plates.
Switch means may be provided laterally of the control plate, for example two switch means may be provided to each side of the control plate, such as in each of the side plates. The switch means may be mounted in a recess in a plate member, the recess being covered by a resilient membrane in such a manner that the switch is normally spaced from the membrane.